Phantom Images
by Wing the Swordsman
Summary: Title has almost nothing to do with the story. What if Danny received his powers when he was younger, like ten years younger, and what if someone was there to help him bring out his potential? Read and Review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any DC Comics characters or Teen Titans or Bleach or Vampire D. Man that's a lot of things I don't own. I do however own the O.C.'s that run rampant in this story(for those of you who don't know what I mean is I created a lot of them and they're everywhere.)

**READ THIS** **A/N: **This story is really AU. The fist few chapters are probably going to be very short or short for me anyways. I am looking for a Beta for this fic so anyone looking to help out a new author please send me an email or something. Read and Review please, I'm totally new at this so try not to outright flame currently I am writing this fic, like one Scryed fic, A Naruto fic, A Harry Potter fic, and a Spider-Man fic so excuse me if I don't update a lot or if they take long times in between chapters. I'm new at this and I kinda got excited and started them all at the same time so I have a huge workload.

**A Different time**

Three year old Danny Fenton watched as his parents worked on one of their inventions, they called it the Fenton-Portal which was supposed to be a portal to the ghost world or as they called it the "Ghost Zone". It was big, round, in the wall and very shiny(A/N: you all know if you were Three that's how you would describe it.)

"Danny, sweety, stand back we're about to turn it on." said Maddie Fenton, Danny's Mother, sweetly.

"On three."said Jack Fenton.

"One." his parents said in unison.

"Two." Danny's dad got ready for the connection of two cables.

"THREE."Danny's mom and dad yelled as Jack connected the two cables.

Nothing happened with the Fenton-Portal except a few sparks leaping from the back of the machine. Danny's parents looked crestfallen, and extremely disappointed as they trudged up the stairs.

"Maybe if I fix mom and dad's machine for them they'll be happy." said little Danny to himself. 'Mom and Dad said I had to wear that suit thing cause those things were bad and it would make it so the machines wouldn't hurt me if I used them, but where is it?' thought Danny.

"There you are." said Danny as he took out a small white and black jumpsuit about his size from the locker on the side of the lab. Danny put on the jumpsuit and took of the picture of Danny's dad on it off cause it would look cooler without it.

Danny walked into the Fenton-Portal and was in the middle when he put his hand on the wall and felt something the next moment a wave of ecto-plasmic energy engulfed him. Danny's small body was frozen for what felt like several hours inside the colossal energy wave but was probably only about 4 minutes. Finally the energy wave subsided and Danny's body was able to move once again. Danny fell to the ground on all four limbs gasping for air and shuddering from the pain that racked his body that was caused by all the energy that had engulfed his body. Physical pain was not the only pain Danny felt. His mind was also in pain. He watched as his entire life played out like a movie before his eyes, but that was not all, as soon as his life had finished replaying before his eyes his mind was a assaulted by visions. Thousands of visions assaulted his mind, places he had never seen or even heard of appeared before his mind. One vision was of a giant white castle surrounded by a giant stone wall made of the same white stone the castle appeared to be made of (A/N: coughBleachcough). Another was a girl wearing a cloak who stood in front of 9 giants hidden in shadow a man behind them sat on a throne that appeared to be made of bone, wearing silver armor with strange designs on it. However the last vision that flashed before his eye was one of a 5 year old blond blue-eyed girl wearing a torn frilly black dress laying on a red lake in a forest clearing with the full moon hanging above the lake shining it's light on the girl reflecting off the lake in a circle around her. That's when he realized what the red lake was, it was BLOOD his mind screamed.

After the assault on his mind by visions ended and the pain his body was going through dulled slightly Danny picked himself off of the floor and started heading out of the portal when he saw his hand on the wall he noticed his suits colors had changed and where it used to be white it was now black like space and where it was once black it was now silver in color. Danny was about to go investigate what had happened to him when every part of his body except his skeleton became invisible which caused him to look like a walking skeleton. Danny forced his aching body to move to the mirror in the lab which he had to jump up to see himself, and was shocked at what he saw. Danny's eyes had become a ghostly green and his hair had become a silvery white almost like the full moon. Danny looked at his hands and whispered in his small 3 year old voice "I'm a ghost."

Even after all that had happened Danny knew one thing, his parents hated ghosts. Danny looked back at the portal and was wondering what to do when he noticed his hands glowing and Danny being so shocked about his discovery was surprised and pointed his hands away from him and accidentally let loose a pair of ecto-blast from his hands, unfortunately he pointed at the very place in the wall that had the fusebox effectively cutting off power to most of the house. Danny not wanting his parents to find out about him being a ghost wanted to run away but unfortunately he was too tired and his eyes felt funny. Danny fell to his knees and accidentally let loose another pair of ecto-blast although this time they were from his eyes. Danny's body having been overwhelmed by the power that had come from the machine and being forced to move so suddenly after was shutting down, and a ring of light appeared around his waist transforming him back to his human form, much to little Danny's relief, although he was naked for some reason. When Danny's parents came to find out what had happened to the power, he could only say one thing before he lost consciousness "I fixed the portal."

End

A/N:Alright people this is my first story posted so Review or I won't update Dammit. It took me a while to write this so be grateful. Anyways this is a standard new author posts story and is desperate for reviews or he won't update fic. I want 20 reviews to post the next chap, it's half done. So hurry and review oh and if you flame well too bad I live in Texas I'm used to the heat.


End file.
